<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunchbox Adjacent by DruidX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167302">Lunchbox Adjacent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidX/pseuds/DruidX'>DruidX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern Oblivion AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Implied homelessness, Slice of Life, italics abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidX/pseuds/DruidX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet which follows after the events of The Lunchbox, in which Aderyn gets her expenses account.<br/>Just a cute little short of Martin and Baurus being adorable to their dear chaotic HoK</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern Oblivion AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunchbox Adjacent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Baurus, what did you say to him?" Aderyn asked, bursting into the office where Baurus and Martin had been sat in a previously companionable silence. Both men looked up from their respective positions in the room, their brows furrowed in confusion.<br/>"Who?" asked Baurus, with a small shake of the head.<br/>"Gramps," Aderyn said, gesturing wildly. "He's suddenly started being <em>nice </em>to me. He – get this – he <em>apologised </em>for sending me to Kvatch without backup. And for telling me to go to the Mythic Dawn compound without an exfil crew. I mean, what's that all about?" She crossed her arms only to immediately uncross them and instead wave them in the manner of an Italian chef. Baurus relaxed back in his chair, sliding his sidearm back in its thigh holster.<br/>"Don't get me wrong," Aderyn continued pushing the door closed behind her and leaning up against it with a petulant frown. "I ain't complaining about the expense account. The extra cash is useful, y'know. But it's just so <em> weird</em>." She stopped glaring at the floor in front of her boots and turned her gaze to Baurus. "Right, so. What'd you do?<br/>He gave a bemused half-smile and rubbed a hand over tightly coiled back hair. "I haven't said anything about you to the Boss."<br/>Aderyn pulled away from the door, swinging her hands behind her. "Well it's ain't gonna've been Achillie or Jena is it? <em> Some</em>one must've-" She stopped mid-rant, turning towards where Martin sat, twisted in his chair to watch the dramatics. His expression was placid, save for the tiny twitch at the corners of his mouth, and the mischievous twinkle in his eye.<br/>Aderyn slowly turned towards him, her head cocked to one side. "Oh. Oh, Marti. What'd you do?" she asked, eyes alight.<br/>"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, the picture of innocence. "The last discussion I had with Jauffre was about ensuring the Blades all had fair remuneration for their out-of-pocket activities." He paused, the corners of his eyes crinkling just a fraction. "Ah, but- Yes. You're officially a Blade now aren't you? Then that must be it." He nodded to himself. "Indeed. It makes perfect sense now. Well, I'm very glad that Jauffre has-"<br/>The rest of his sentence was cut off by Aderyn smothering him in a hug. He patted her on the back and gently shoved her away.<br/>"Let me breathe, won't you?" he said, laugher in his voice.<br/>She pulled back, though clung to his shoulders. "Marti... Boss... I dunno what to say."<br/>"Nothing <em> to </em> say, dear one," he countered, giving her a smile. "Just a promise to be made."<br/>"Oh?"<br/>Martin turned his suddenly serious gaze upon her. "Stop sleeping in the Land Rover, and stay in a real hotel instead."<br/>Aderyn drew back a little further, giving him an unsure little smile. "Boss... It ain't that big a deal-"<br/>"He means it, Little Bird," Baurus said from where he now stood behind her, leaning against the table, hands in pockets. "It's not safe for you to be sleeping outside right now. We don't know if the Mythic Dawn has connected you to the wraith that's been destroying their command centres. But it's a strong possibility they know who you are."<br/>Martin took her hands in his, and with an earnest expression said, "Please, Aderyn. I would sleep better knowing you have several solid doors between you and someone meaning to do you harm." He sighed and relaxed his grip, looking away. "It is, of course, your choice. I won't tell Jauffre to withdraw access to the expense account if you choose not to uphold this promise. I would never wish you to think I would wield my power in such a way."<br/>Aderyn stared, wide-eyed. "O- Okay," she said, her voice creaking. "I promise. I won't sleep in the Landy no more. 'n I'll get hotels instead."<br/>Martin's shoulders slumped in relief, and he squeezed Aderyn's hands. "Thank you," he said with great feeling, giving her a wide, soft smile.<br/>"Sure," she said, with an awkward little sniff. "Um. Well. Thank you again. 'Specially for getting him to apologise."<br/>Martin looked around Aderyn, raising an eyebrow at Baurus.<br/>The American gave a guilty cough. "Well, alright. That mighta been me."<br/>Aderyn turned to see him smirking slightly. She bit her lip.<br/>"Uh. I might need to-" She tapped her tongue against her front teeth. "Ah. I gotta... go. Do a thing. Doesn't relate to Jauffre though! ... Honest." She leant forward, giving Martin a quick peck on the cheek, and hurried back out the door.<br/>Martin cocked his head.<br/>"What do you suppose that was about?" he asked.<br/>Baurus ran a hand across his eyes. "Honestly," he said, looking back at Martin with a grin, "it's probably best not to know."<br/>Martin lifted his chin in acknowledgement, and the two men went back to their tasks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>